Embodiments of inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to antenna arrays including but not limited to a tightly coupled dipole array (TCDA).
Modern sensing and communication systems may utilize various types of antennas to provide a variety of functions, such as communication, radar, and sensing functions. For example, ultra-high frequency (UHF) and very high frequency (VHF) radio systems use directional and omnidirectional antenna arrays for data and voice communication. In another example, radar systems use antenna arrays to perform functions including but not limited to: sensing, intelligence gathering (e.g., signals intelligence, or SIGINT), direction finding (DF), electronic countermeasure (ECM) or self-protection (ESP), electronic support (ES), electronic attack (EA) and the like. An ultra-ultra wide band (UUWB) Wavelength Scaled Array (WSA) TCDA Active Electronically Scanned Array (AESA) Aperture that has rotationally symmetric radiation properties in the far field radiating is difficult to achieve with conventional manufacturing techniques.